A Surprise Pregnancy
by Mdaw99
Summary: A Caskett Pregnancy Story basically Castle finds a pregnancy test in the bathroom garbage and confronts Beckett about it. This is my first ever story so help and ideas are greatly appreciated. Hope you all like it!
1. Chapter 1

Castle's P.O.V I was in the bathroom one day getting ready when I spot something odd in the waste basket. When I go to pick it up it say's pregnancy test and I just stare at it in shock. It takes me a few moments to collect myself and I know, I have to confrot Beckett about it. I walk out into the bedroom and see Beckett standing next to the dresser looking into the mirror putting the finshing touches on her make-up and slifing her necklace with her mother's and her engagment rings on it around her neck. I hold up the pregnancy test and say what is this. Beckett's P.O.V I spin around quickly when I hear Caslte's voice and I see the pregnancy test box in his hand. Cas... He takes a few steps towards me and ask is this yours or should I be worried about Alexis and Pi. Castle I can explain I say quickly. He stands there just looking at me waiting for me to explain. I slowly start to speak, Castle it's not what you think I was late and I was talking to Lanie and she kept bugging me about it so when you were at a meeting with Black Pawn I went and picked one up. I got it to make Lanie happy and so I had a clear answer so I wouldn't keep thinking about it I say. He says so what was the result... To Be continued... 


	2. Chapter 2

Beckett's P.O.V I look down at my feet and after a few moments I look back up. Castle the test was positive, I'm pregnant. I look back down at me feet letting just a few tears escape. When Castle speaks again you can hear the shock in his voice, are you serious? Castle do I look like I'm joking letting the tears fall down my face, he takes the last few steps towards me and kisses me when he pulls back the grin on his face is so big, then he wipes some of the tears of my face.

Castle why are you so happy we didn't plan this at all I mean were not even married. He speaks again softly this time. Lot's of couples who aren't married have children and half of them aren't even engaged so you have nothing to worry about were adults not crazy teenagers who are supposedly in love. I look into his eyes and just smile with Castle I know we can make it through this.

Castle's P.O.V I look down at the amazing woman in my arms and can't help but think how lucky I am. I cannot believe the fact that she is going to be the mother of my 2nd child. Alexis will be thrilled at the idea of having a younger sister or brother. And I know everyone else will be happy for us as well just how do we tell them. We stand like this for a few minutes with me just holding her in my arms. I ask Beckett have you had this confirmed by a doctor yet, with her head still buried in my chest she slightly shakes her head no. Well we should have it confirmed before we do anything else, why don't we go today and find out. I know what your gonna say but I have work, well I think you can call in sick just this once because if you aren't pregnant then you are sick something made you think your pregnant. So just take one day off Beckett trust me it will be fine. It takes a few more minute's to persuade her before she agrees knowing what is best for her and possibly our child.

I release her and give her a quick kiss before heading to the kitchen to make breakfast. Once in the kitchen alone I let my thoughts wander thinking about if this is really happening how different our lives are going to be, and just the thought of having someone there to help raise a child instead of doing it on my own like I did with Alexis. I start a pot of coffee decaf just in case before images of a little boy with Beckett's brown hair and curls, with my eyes and energy running around the loft.

I suddenly snap out of it when I feel Beckett's breathe against my cheek. I quickly turn around and grab her in a passionate kiss. When I pull away we are both out of breathe she looks up at me smiling and says What was that for, not that I'm complaining or anything. Just because I love you and can't wait to start a family with you. Now I made eggs and bacon for breakfast and decaf coffee just to be safe and then he winks at me. I watch as she gives me a quick kiss before sliding onto a bar stool at counter level. I serve up 2 plates of eggs and bacon and grab 2 cups of coffee, handing Beckett a plate and a cup of coffee.

We eat in silence oddly enough. When we finish eating we rinse the dishes and put them into the dishwasher. Beckett why don't you go get your bag and we can go see the doctor.

I see her hesitate before walking towards the bedroom to make sure she's ready. I start the dishwasher and grab my coat and phone. Beckett walks out of the bedroom, looking more beautiful then I could imagine grabbing her jacket and helping her into it. We make our way down to the car and I open the door for her and off we go.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's a new chapter for you guys. I'm still getting used to writing and publishing my story. This chapter isn't really long but none of them have I'm sorry about that I'll make a long chapter one of these days. So Enjoy!**

Castle's P.O.V

As we were driving towards the doctors office, Kate do you have any clue how this happened. She slightly shakes her head no. Do you even want kids, we never really talked about it. Castle I love you, when imagined being pregnant it was gonna be planned but my mom was also here to help me. Neither of those things are true right now, but I still love you and if I really am pregnant I will love this baby with my whole heart.

Ok, I know what you mean Alexis wasn't really planned either. But knowing I truly am in love this time and it being the 2nd time, it's a little less scary at least so far. But the first thing we do is get this confirmed an make sure that if it really is true that the baby is healthy.

I pull into the parking lot and turn off the car. Kate are you reaydy for this. Do I have a choice and she gives me just the smallest barely there smile. I'm lost in my own thoughts as we walk into the office and sit down, just thinking about life and what the future holds. When the nurse calls it jostles me out of my own thoughts as I rise and stride after Beckett.

I sit down in the chair in the room as she, sits up on the table. The Nurse tells us the doctor will be in shortly and leaves us alone. Shes looks over at me and our eyes connect and whispers so quietly I'm not even sure I here her correctly, Rick I'm scared.

Beckett's P.O.V

I sit a ponder my thoughts for awhile before the doctor comes, Hello I'm . I understand you normally see . Yes I do. But this is kinda of an engergency I guess. Ok that's fine so you think your pregnant is that correct. Yes, I'm late and I'm never late so. Ok so how long have you been having un-protected sex. Not at all really I'm on birth control. Ok so you think your birth control failed, yea that's the only way this could happen. So umm yes I guess, sorry I'm nervous.

Ok well why don't we do a blood test and if you are indeed pregnant get a look around. So have you taken a home pregnancy test. Yes, I have and it came back positive. Ok so why don't we do a blood test and confirm. Ok, then she takes some blood. I'll be back as soon as we get the results. Ok, Thank You.

About 20 minutues later the doctor comes back in. Do you have the results? Yes I do .

**A/N: Sorry for the cliff hanger but I just wanted to stop there it won't be long until I updated again. I'll be putting a poll up on my page so you can vote if the baby will be a girl or a boy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:Sorry for such the long wait guys I don't have a good excuse except I've been busy. But Friday is my last day of school. I should be studying but instead here I am writing for you guys. So enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 4

Ok so well am I? Asks Kate

. I am happy to tell you your are indeed why don't we take a look around and see if the baby is healthy and how may weeks you are?

Ok I say and nod. As the doctor does the ultrasound my thoughts drift it seems so surreal. I'm going to have a baby. I'm having a baby with the love of my life.

Here we go. Look's like your about 6 weeks the baby look's nice and healthy. Would you like me to print you a picture?

I say Yes trying to hold back the tears. The appointment wraps up and we head home.

Kate we do have to tell everyone. Especially Gates with your job it's not safe for you anymore. Plus you think Ryan and Espo are gonna be happy if we keep a secret like this from them.

I know we do, but I'm still processing it can we wait till tomorrow to tell them? Kate replies. Of course we can. I'm still in shock to me but I'm happy that our baby is safe and healthy.

I'm happy our baby is safe to. It's just a lot to take in within the few days this has all had. But I'm overjoyed I've always wanted a family of my own and know I'm getting one.

I've never told anyone this but I've always secretly wanted a real family of my own. A family with a Mother, Father, Daughter and a new baby. I've never had one like that. With Alexis all grown up and off at college I need a kid to play laser tag with!

I can see Castle's excitement bubbling over. Slow down buckroo it's gonna be awhile till this baby is big enough to play laser tag. How do you think Alexis will take the news? I mean she's all grown up and off at college like you said how do I know she evens want a younger brother or sister? I say starting to get upset. I pull Kate into my arms and hold her tight.

It's ok, it's gonna be ok Kate. Don't worry Alexis will love having a younger sister or brother. Just calm down everything is gonna be fine. I hold onto Castle tight. Your the best, I love you.

I love you too Kate and I love this baby. I say as I lean down and kiss her.

**A/N:So we have it confirmed she is pregnant! Please Review! You can ask me any questions you want I'll reply to everybody. I'm gonna try and put a poll up so you guys can vote weather the baby is a boy or a girl. Next Chapter will be up soon. Sorry for the long Authors Notes.**


End file.
